


It Is Better To Never Doubt Lafayette

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [38]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelsky: what if he’s also the last president</p><p>Mamjer: don’t joke about that</p><p>Angelsky: N O</p><p>Angelsky: I MEANT LIKE WHAT IF HE’S REINCARNATED AGAIN B4 THE WORLD EXPLODES OR SOMETHING<br/>Shotshotshot: …</p><p>Shotshotshot: stop<br/>---<br/>aka the inaugural ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Better To Never Doubt Lafayette

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar

**Lagayette:** Alright, so you’re all here for the inauguration

 **Adotfightme:** Yes

 **Lagayette:** And we all got arrested the other day

 **Jdotlaw:** yes

 **Lagayette:** Nice

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Not nice

 **Lagayette:** You all have everything you need for the ball?

 **Elamistress:** I’ve been planning this outfit for a vv long time

 **Lagayette:** same

 **Doriber:** alright but the fact that gwash just gave us his credit card and told us to dress nice

 **Tomjemmings:** It’s because he wants us to outshine everyone

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Don’t worry, we will

 **Angelsky:** We’re wearing modern gowns and such, correct?

 **Lagayette:** I had herc make a coat to go over mine, but yes

 **Angelsky:** Wait, so you’re wearing an rev-style coat over a gown with a full skirt

 **Lagayette:** yes, it’s beautiful

 **Adotfightme:** I’m wearing a full revolutionary regalia, and it’s really fancy, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me

 **Tomjemmings:** Same

 **Adotfightme:** #twins

 **Mamjer:** What has the world come to

 **Elamistress:** No one knows anymore

\---

 **Gwar:** Hello

 **Adotfightme:** So sir, how have you been?

 **Gwar:** Busy

 **Tomjemmings:** you looking forward to your inauguration?

 **Gwar:** No

 **Mamjer:** why not

 **Gwar:** They’re making a spectacle out of it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s your inauguration, there’s no reason it wouldn’t be a spectacle

 **Adotfightme:** It’s supposed to be a spectacle

 **Gwar:** They’re making a very huge deal out of the fact that I was George Washington

 **Angelsky:** Well, yes?

 **Jdotlaw:** Are you being sworn in on the George Washington Inaugural Bible?

 **Gwar:** ...yes

 **Lagayette:** I don’t know why any of this surprises you

\---

 **Adotfightme:** Who’s gwash’s speechwriter

 **Morelikedamnilton:** well considering you’ve been stressing about this for the past two months I thought it was you

 **Adotfightme:** So did I

 **Jdotlaw:** you mean you wrote this speech and he’s not even going to say it

 **Adotfightme:** The inaugural committee is very reluctant to even look at a speech written by “some kid who’s not even a citizen who thinks that just because he was the president’s favorite student he can suddenly write an inauguration speech”

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Do they now know???

 **Adotfightme:** I honestly don’t think they looked at me

 **Tomjemmings:** What do you mean

 **Adotfightme:** They didn’t really look up from what they were doing

 **Mamjer:** Weren’t you with Gwash?

 **Adotfightme:** They were very interested in their task

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but babe u basically rewrote his farewell address

 **Adotfightme:** I know that

 **Adotfightme:** you know that

 **Adotfightme:** everyone here in this chat knows that

 **Adotfightme:** they refuse to acknowledge that

 **Lagayette:** I’m sure if you gave it to George he’d probably use yours instead, he does have faith in your writing ability

 **Colderthancold:** So does everyone, but also, I feel like that might be pushing it a bit

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what are they gonna do about it

 **Angelsky:** I don’t think that’s a question that we should be asking

 **Doriber:** when are peggy and philip coming in

 **Morelikedamnilton:** They’re coming in tomorrow

 **Adotfightme:** that’s too long from now

 **Adotfightme:** I want to take a picture with philip by my statue

 **Tomjemmings:** ur singular statue

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no

 **Adotfightme:** :-(

\---

 **Septhuitneuf:** I AM HERE AND READY TO BE THE MOST AMERICAN I CAN BE

 **Shotshotshot:** ur an immigrant

 **Adotfightme:** fight me

 **Shotshotshot:** no

 **Adotfightme:** how dare u

 **Shotshotshot:** easy

 **Septhuitneuf:** okay so I know that gwash is using the bullshit thing of you guys being his campaign committee and unofficial advisors and reincarnated bros and co but also how are we actually involved in as much as we are going by the itinerary I was given

 **Tomjemmings:** ppl don’t know how to deal with gwash tbh

 **Lagayette:** It’s hilarious

 **Tomjemmings:** how r u being received btw

 **Lagayette:** how do u mean

 **Tomjemmings:** Like ur not really FPOTUS yet because ur only engaged and also the entire FPOTUS thing instead of FLOTUS

 **Lagayette:** It hasn’t really been addressed, I just follow George around a lot and wink at republicans

 **Doriber:** …

 **Elamistress:** what’s ur single-issue focus thing gonna be

 **Lagayette:** LGBTQUIA+ something

 **Doriber:** hella

\---

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** we’re not going to be able to text during most of the ceremony

 **Angelsky:** probably not

 **Adotfightme:** ew

 **Adotfightme:** how am i supposed to rant about everything

 **Morelikedamnilton: @Adotfightme** why is there a wig sitting on the dresser

 **Adotfightme:** when i said full regalia i meant full regalia

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ur not wearing a powdered wig

 **Adotfightme:** why

 **Morelikedamnilton:** grey hair isn’t a good look for u

 **Elamistress:** It’s really not

 **Jdotlaw:** and like sex with wigs just is weird

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s true

 **Jdotlaw:** alright so I’m doing something official with laf right

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** right

 **Jdotlaw:** and like part of this is welcoming guests

 **Doriber:** then why are u there

 **Jdotlaw:** fuck if i kno

 **Jdotlaw:** okay but this tiny little man shows up

 **Tomjemmings:** like alex smol?

 **Jdotlaw:** y e s like a short pudgy man

 **Adotfightme:** I AM NOT THAT SHORT

 **Colderthancold:** Yes, you are

 **Jdotlaw:** alright and like i just figured he was another generic politician or something okay, u kno, old, grey, fat

 **Elamistress:** I’m assuming that it was indeed not a generic politician

 **Jdotlaw:** NO

 **Jdotlaw:** IT WAS VON STEUBEN

 **Adotfightme:** VON STEUBEN

 **Colderthancold:** wait, really?

 **Jdotlaw:** YES REALLY

 **Jdotlaw:** like he knew about laf bc apparently him and gwash are friends again and also HE WAS THE ONE THAT TRIGGERED GWASH’S REVELATION

 **Doriber:** that’s so cool

 **Jdotlaw:** right?!

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah so he’s here and i thought i’d share

 **Adotfightme:** he’s going to mock me so hard

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** probably

 **Tomjemmings:** lol

 **Adotfightme: @tomjemmings** he’s gonna mock u more tho

 **Adotfightme:** cuz u didn’t fight in the war which won independence for the country we’re in the capital of celebrating the new president who was also the first president

 **Angelsky:** what if he’s also the last president

 **Mamjer:** don’t joke about that

 **Angelsky:** N O

 **Angelsky:** I MEANT LIKE WHAT IF HE’S REINCARNATED AGAIN B4 THE WORLD EXPLODES OR SOMETHING

 **Shotshotshot:** …

 **Shotshotshot:** stop

\---

 **Septhuitneuf: @adotfightme** was that your speech

 **Adotfightme:** y e s i’m crying i’m actually shedding a tear it was delivered perfectly

 **Lagayette:** i think that might have to do with the scribbles written in explaining what exactly should be emphasized and when he should pause and take breaths and also every other direction u could have possibly given

 **Adotfightme:** but it worked

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yes, honey, it was wonderful

 **Colderthancold:** how did he possibly get away with that

 **Tomjemmings:** he literally has never given any fucks

 **Mamjer:** tru

 **Elamistress:** okay but onto more important things like getting ready for the ball

 **Elamistress:** i am literally so excited i never got to go to a ball omg

 **Adotfightme:** AND I GET TO MEET VON STEUBEN

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** and u get to wear ur fancy outfit

 **Tomjemmings:** same

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you’re going to look ravishing

 **Tomjemmings:** ;)

\---

 **Shotshotshot:** i’m torn between laughing at alex and also being amazed at him managing to look good

 **Morelikedamnilton:** same

 **Angelsky:** okay but onto more important things like that fact that LAF IS FUCKIGN KILLING IT

 **Elamistress:** I THOUGHT I LOOKED GOOD BUT L A F

 **Doriber:** i honestly doubted the jacket combo when they described it but

 **Doriber:** it’s so good

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it’s better to never doubt laf tbh

 **Mamjer: @tailorsoldierspy** did u coordinate ur outfit with thomas

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** well considering I made both of them, yes I did

 **Septhuitneuf:** okay I really don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing here

 **Colderthancold:** none of us have any purpose it’s fine

 **Adotfightme:** i’m gonna fight people

 **Morelikedamnilton:** VERBALLY ONLY

 **Doriber: @colderthancold @adotfightme** NO DUELS

 **Colderthancold:** there’s no need to call me out like that

 **Jdotlaw:** VON STEUBEN IS HEADED OUR WAY

 **Tomjemmings:** does he recognize us

 **Jdotlaw:** i might look vaguely familiar but i honestly think it’s u and alex

 **Mamjer: @morelikedamnilton** why is he wearing the powdered wig i though u talked him out of it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he used the accent™ on me

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and I am very weak

 **Shotshotshot:** ur like the strongest person I kno

 **Jdotlaw:** honestly tho

 **Elamistress:** I mean I agree 100% but also the accent™ is too real

 **Angelsky:** also all i’m saying is that there are people here wearing obviously rev-era inspired clothing

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I know i’m torn between being salty and being vv happy about it

 **Shotshotshot:** we look the best

 **Elamistress:** the worst part about not being able to cling to laf and gwash is that we aren’t able to watch them interact with the republicans

 **Morelikedmanilton:** rt

 **Angelsky:** rt

 **Doriber:** rt

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** rt

 **Tomjemmings: @tailorsoldierspy** hey

 **Tomjemmings: @tailorsoldierspy** babe

 **Tomjemmings: @tailorsoldierspy** u were a spy

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** …

 **Septhuitneuf:** A FEMALE YOUTH STARTED TALKING TO ME SO I WAS DISTRACTED BUT WHY IS A FAT MAN YELLING IN FRENCH AT MY FATHER

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s von steuben

 **Shotshotshot:** okay but isn’t he supposed to have a gaggle of french boy toys

 **Shotshotshot:** where’s the gaggle of french twinks

 **Colderthancold:** they were his aides-de-camp

 **Jdotlaw:** they were boy toys

 **Colderthancold:** wtf

\---

 **Septhuitneuf:** I’m cryign

 **Shotshotshot:** why

 **Septhuitneuf:** look at my parents

 **Shotshotshot:** okay?

 **Septhuitneuf:** they’re dancing and they look so happy and dad’s wearing the fancy clothing he never had the chance to and mom’s wearing a fancy gown and it’s like seeing them at the ball mom always talked so wistfully about and they’re so in love and i’m crying

 **Shotshotshot:** they’re your parents?

 **Septhuitneuf:** ur point?

 **Shotshotshot:** alright i don’t really have one

 **Septhuitneuf:** good

 **Septhuitnuef:** wanna dance?

 **Shotshotshot:** sure, the others all are, we might as well be cool kids

 **Septhuitneuf:** i cannot believe that gwash has had music specifically chosen for the minuet

 **Shotshotshot:** let it happen

 **Septhuitneuf:** i’m not upset about it

 **Shotshotshot:** i get what u mean

\---

 **Angelsky: @tailorsoldierspy** ur getting pictures of all this right

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i’m trying to dance here too you know

 **Angelsky:** I know but thomas is getting drinks right now and look at gwash and laf, also alex and maria and john and lizzie and phil and pegs and dori and aaron just everyone okay

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** there are other photographers here u kno with actual cameras

 **Angelsky:** yes but u know they’re not going to get the meaningful pictures

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i know

 **Angelsky:** I’ll get you and tommy

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** :’)

\---

 **Doriber:** why are alex and john crying

 **Colderthancold:** they’re dancing together

 **Doriber:** okay, but like we do that when we have our stupid dance parties in the basement

 **Colderthancold:** this is different

 **Doriber:** why?

 **Doriber:** oh

 **Doriber:** O H

\---

 **Adotfightme: @mamjer** where u at

 **Mamjer:** sitting against the wall, sipping my punch, being quiet, and pretending I don’t exist

 **Adotfightme:** stop doing that

 **Mamjer:** no

 **Adotfightme:** I’m going to come get u

 **Mamjer:** and do what

 **Adotfightme:** we’re going to dance

 **Mamjer:** won’t ur lovers get jealous

 **Adotfightme:** ur my bro

 **Mamjer:** I don’t want to dance

 **Adotfightme:** we’re going to dance

 **Mamjer:** why

 **Adotfightme:** Eliza and Maria are stunning everyone with their beauty and grace together on the floor and they’re reminding me how in love with them i am but I don’t want to ruin their moment and john is taking a small break and chatting with steuben

 **Mamjer:** we’ll make a scene

 **Adotfightme:** GOD DAMN ARMS RACE

 **Mamjer:** what

 **Adotfightme:** dance with me jemmy

 **Mamjer:** only if I lead

 **Adotfightme:** fine

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out differently than expected, but I like it! :-)
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----Grgwshngturnt on tumblr has made a beautiful graphic  
> \----------http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/post/148266969305/grgwshngturnt-this-is-the-best-and-worst-thing  
> \-----ClassicalCassiopeia has made more amazing moodboards :-)  
> \----------Tommy: http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/post/148292113875/classicalcassiopeia-getting-towards-the-end-of  
> \----------Jemmy: http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/post/148296736930/classicalcassiopeia-next-up-in-the-1776  
> \----------Aaron: http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/post/148310882635/classicalcassiopeia-youve-waited-for-it  
> \-----Colder-than-cold (the aaron RPer) has made a aaron/theo moodboard  
> \----------http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/post/148323136375/colder-than-cold-doriber-3
> 
> I really hope you liked this one!!! Tell me what you think - I love talking with you all so much!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You'll Blow Us All Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725085) by [DonOsservatore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonOsservatore/pseuds/DonOsservatore)




End file.
